silverandbonefandomcom-20200213-history
Eclipsing
Overview A werewolf in its usual state is typically controlled by the more rational human mind. But there are times when the animal-mind will take charge, either through emotional compromise, trauma, spellwork, or if it's a particularly willful Other Half. In this state, the werewolf will function very much like an animal. Given the circumstances often surrounding these events, the animal that manifests is often agitated, frightened, or enraged. This lends to the theory that all werewolves are vicious and bloodthirsty, but depending on the personality of the Other Half, this may not be the case. Writing The Animal Mind For a more concise explanation on how to write your wolf (or another animal) when interacting with other PCs, see our Communication in Wereforms page. There are a many ways to approach writing one's Other Half. Some write it as though it is a fully functioning personality, almost another character entirely. Others approach it as a slightly more sentient aspect of their main character - a personification of their Id. Generally, the animal mind is regarded as something of a repository for traumatic experiences and repressed emotional urges which cause the bestial self to become more aggressive, more akin to the classic "horror movie" werewolf, when it is unleashed. You are free to write your werewolf however you wish with regard to how others will react to a creature locked perpetually in a Rage - it can and has been done. Just don't expect it to make friends easily. It seems the best approach to writing the more aggressive types is to consider animal behaviour - lupine behaviour if one prefers. If you're seeking to calm your beast, then think of what an animal might find soothing, what sort of behaviour from other weres would illicit a more agreeable demeanour capable of pushing a story forward or creating bonds. Knowledge of animal behaviour - particularly whatever animal your therianthrope is based on - will be very helpful in writing it convincingly. Consider how your beast might move, as well. Their behaviour will be distinctly animal when compared to that of a human, but don't be afraid to throw some primate-like behaviours in there as well since your were-animal is part ape after all (at least while they're in a hybrid form that is). Consider, also, what has sculpted your were persona into the beast it is today. What sort of traumatic experiences is your character repressing, why would it make it so angry? Likewise, what sort of good experiences could you incorporate into it as well? If you have a very intelligent, amicable were-personality, what made it this way? Even if your character was bitten later in life rather than born one, the animal mind could still theoretically be drawing on pre-existing experiences, latent emotions - whether good or bad. Many writers in the group treat the animal mind as one that was asleep, a hidden subconscious personality, that was awoken or formed when the character was bitten. Sometimes this personality will generate right away, others it will manifest slowly over time. Generally, those born could always feel the beast creeping around, though silent, in the backs of their minds until they experienced their first change, which gave it a voice, in a sense. Your werewolf doesn't necessarily have to "speak" even when entrapped in one's mind, but it can communicate through flashes of imagery or sensation. Consider how an animal might think, surely they don't use language in the same way we do. If it's easier for you to translate it into speech - like a voice speaking in one's head - then do so. Still, other group members have made the beast's influence even more subtle, if at all consciously visible apart from the forerunner personality. And that's just how their relationship is with their Other Halves - hardly indistinguishable from the rest of them, maybe only occasionally fracturing over certain decisions or situations which may come as a surprise to the forerunner if they've never had a disagreement before. Generally, however, it is a good idea to remember that you are writing a person who is perpetually stuck to an animal, no matter how intelligent. It will still have urges and thought processes distinctly alien from its human personality even if they happen to agree on most everything. These unique processes may have an effect on your human personality as well, over time changing the way they think and sympathising more with the world where the only thing they comprehend is that they exist within it. Or it could do the opposite, making them more repelled by it. Those with a good relationship with their Other Halves share memories, emotions, sensations, and ideas. Those who are in near perfect synchronisation may not even immediately realise what comes from where. This can also happen if the animal personality is simply very subtle and not nearly as strong or even fully formed like some. Not everyone has an aggressive, inventive animal personality hidden away in their heads. However, you do have the option of writing the two personalities as wildly different and unconnected from one another. As always, consider the consequences of this. How is this going to affect your character's life? The lives of others? Is it the human personality that's actually the irresponsible and selfish one? Is the wolf personality the one that ends up cleaning up their messes? Arguably they would have to know the other exists for them to come to the conclusion they are a werewolf, but just how deep is that awareness? Being unaware of the other and what the other is doing when they are "asleep", could be very dangerous, especially if it happens to be the animal that is the out of control one, and is particularly careless or violent. Without some degree of control or at least, responsibility, your character will run the risk of being hunted. So consider this if you decide to go this route. Those characters who are split in this manner can seek help from others to unite their personalities or at least ways on how to deal with them being completely isolated from one another. Speech and human-level intelligence are extremely rare if non-existent in the animal personality. As mentioned above, that's not to say that your animal mind won't be intelligent, just that it will not be intelligent in the same way as the human. More on this in the following section. Capabilities While Eclipsed and/or Raged As one's Other Half, wolf-personality, auxiliary personality, etc. comes to the fore, complications may arise from one's altered state of consciousness. If the personality currently in control of the body is not somehow informed of the world around them, whether through experience, or information released by their more experienced/intelligent/rational half, they may fumble with how things work. This is particularly true if the Eclipsed state involves a complete shift. Wereform claws and appendages are often too bulky or malformed to handle human weaponry and tools such as guns, even if one's beast mind is capable of grasping cause and effect. Gauging the intelligence or even comprehension skills of the Other Half can be tricky. Most, if not all, are capable of learning complex tasks such as for cause and effect, or solving puzzles deemed too complicated for most other animals, such as fitting objects into corresponding holes, and many are able to recognise themselves in their reflections. But, much of what the animal mind knows will be due almost solely to their exposure to the world around them. Those who have been repressed will be generally at a loss, perhaps even frightened or aggressive. Some can be taught to understand the language or can even "borrow" learned facts from their other half if they permit it. Few seem capable or are willing to speak in human tongue, however. The animal mind often doesn't have a need or want of complicated conversations the same way humans do. Their vocabulary - whether understood spoken aloud or if they themselves are capable of speaking it - are often composed of short words or broken sentences, if at all. This is true even if the werewolf has the Learned Eloquence ability as that applies specifically to being capable of human speech using altered physiology. Basically, the animal mind has processes dissimilar to that of a human. When RPing or writing from this viewpoint, consider what need your animal might have of human things, what might motivate them as a character - what they deem important or unimportant. As a baseline, however, most animal personalities are about as intelligence as a gorilla - so it is possible for them to learn and retain sign language and process complicated emotions. However, as mentioned above, this is all heavily dependent on their exposure to the outside world and their relationship with their human personality. Eclipsed or Raged PCs are capable of using blunt objects as weapons if the PC deems them intelligent enough to do so. In-Game Mechanic While in an Eclipsed state, the PC must adhere to the following handicaps: While in Were form: * -1 to any rolls in an attempt to communicate verbally with a human. (Learned Eloquence Rank 3 can help to mitigate this but please do not make your Eclipsed critter be as verbose as a Harvard professor.) * -2 to any rolls in attempts to use human handheld tools. This can include computer keyboards, cell phones, or other small electronic devices. * -3 to any attempts at using firearms. Those whom they are attempting to use it against may receive +1 to their resist or reflex saves. * -3 to any attempts at using vehicles. This includes cars, trucks, construction equipment, motorcycles, etc. * For an ability to help temporarily alleviate these penalties, see Selenlion. While in Animal Form: * -2 to any rolls in an attempt to communicate verbally with a human. (Learned Eloquence Rank 3 can help to mitigate this.) * -3 to any rolls in attempts to use human handheld devices. They are expected to realistically make use of any appendages capable of manipulation such as paws/claws, tongue, nose, or even tail. * -4 to any attempts at operating vehicles. * Don't even think about handling firearms. While in a Rage state, the PC is incapable of speech, lacks the concentration for complicated tasks such as operating firearms or vehicles, and would more likely try to eat a cellphone than dial on it. Altered States: Rage and Hunger Werewolves can suffer from Rage in an Eclipsed state more easily than when they are in human form/under influence of their human mind, though it can and does happen. Rage (also sometimes referred to as Hunger) is a deep-seated, abhorrent desire to destroy and/or devour any living thing around them. This is notably separate from the animal mind and all shapeshifters have the potential to fall into this trap to an extent. Werewolves who are triggered into their Rage state often assume a Berserker form, if the character has it unlocked. If this is not the case, then the character will assume their Eclipsed form which is usually either Were or Animal. This should indicate to the player that the Eclipsed form can vary depending on circumstances in a challenge or RP, but it is preferable that the player selects a designated form. While in a Rage state, the shapeshifter can act much like a hungry animal engaged in hunting mode. It's not always immediately violent, like a hurricane, but can sometimes happen gradually like a rising tide. The result can depend on the personality and species of the beast mind. However, unlike an actual animal, the behaviour of a werebeast in a Rage state is even more unpredictable as it isn't just about satisfying hunger, but about the thrill of the hunt and the distribution of utter carnage. This is why some werewolves, such as those in the Ulfhednar, are more likely to embrace this state of mind versus those in the Versipellis, who see it as a supremely undesirable. Rage is often described as being liberating, cathartic, and even euphoric, but it can very much depend on the sort of relationship the human mind as with their bestial one. If human and wolf see eye to eye, are, in effect, friends, they may well share memories and sensations with one another in a reciprocal relationship. If, however, they resist one another, or are at odds, or are even unaware of the other's existence, the human (typically) will be unaware of this state of being completely. Hunger and Rage are often described as being one in the same as they are very closely linked. However, Hunger is more the trigger and Rage more the result. All shapeshifters, to varying degrees, suffer from Hunger. They all have a need to be fulfilled carnally - like a black hole that feeds almost exclusively on the flesh of others. If an individual is particularly susceptible to Hunger, they may be more easily Eclipsed or more likely to enter into a Rage - in which they may be completely overcome by their Hunger. As can be expected from this otherworldly drive to consume, it is deeper and far less likely to be satisfied before the individual collapses from exhaustion. Shapeshifters have notoriously active metabolisms, especially when shifted, which can also feed into their Hunger, which then can trigger an Eclipse or skip directly to a Rage. Eclipsing In-Game: Using the Fate System Eclipsing as a mechanic in SnB works similarly to the Possession Ability. # The GM rolls 1D6 against a player's 1D6 to determine if an Eclipse is taking place. Players may use Bones to resist. If the GM rolls 5 or better, an Eclipse is in effect. The GM may take control of the Eclipsed character with guidance from the player. The player may provide a short list of things their Eclipsed character is or isn't capable of while in this state. The GM may ask the player questions regarding this during the course of the event. # The GM rolls 6D4 to determine that character's Dispossession number but does not inform the players (use dice IRL if you have to). This becomes the strength of the character's Other Half during the Eclipse. Every round of action the player must roll 1D6 to regain control of his/her character. If they roll high (4 or better) they may take control of their character as their Other Half for one round of action. If they roll low (3 or worse) the GM retains control. Hijinks may ensue in the case of low rolls. Middling roles may result in the GM expressing distress in the Eclipsed PC and the PC may act on the desire of their player if they've informed the GM of it - whether or not they are fully aware of their actions can be up to the GM. # For every resist roll the player performs, that amount will be subtracted from the Other Half's Dispossession number. Ex: The GM rolled a combined total of 24 using 6D4. The player rolls his first round and lands a 6. He/She regains control for one round of action as their Other Half, and 6 is subtracted from 24 by the GM. Once that number reaches zero, the player may assume full control over their character once again. See below for special conditions regarding Uneclipsing one's character. # Players are permitted to use any Ability that may help to resist or recover from an Eclipse while they are in control of their PC (if they roll a 4 or higher). Uneclipsing: Regaining Control As the dominant personality (usually the human one) regains control, the Other Half will retreat to its corner of the brain and once again become that little, silent "voice" in the back of the human's mind. Uneclipsing happens when the auxiliary personality becomes exhausted/disinterested, relents control or has control wrested from it by the dominant one, or is frightened or somehow forced back into the depths of the brain by an external circumstance such as a spell or traumatic event. Uneclipsing In-Game A character can be knocked out of their Eclipsed state by another character or if the affected player engages in an "Uneclipsing" action during a round of action in which they momentarily have control - such as when they roll high on a resist roll. # In the event of another character attempting to Uneclipse their cohort, that player may roll 1D6, using a Bone if they have to. This action is composed of any means of soothing the affected character, restraining, somehow triggering a response from that character's dominant personality, or even frightening the currently-in-control personality back into retreat. # If they roll high (4 or higher), they are able to successfully manipulate or persuade the Eclipsed PC for one round of action. Meaning the PC will, at best, do as they are instructed as operated by the GM. Middling rolls will result in the Eclipsed character focusing their attention on them. Low roles can result in the affected character ignoring them altogether. # That resulting number may be combined with the resist roll of the affected player. The GM will then use that combined number to subtract from his/her Dispossession number. If that number equals zero or lower, the character is now Uneclipsed. Rage As an In-game Mechanic When a character is confronted with something that triggers their Hunger and/or potential outburst of Rage, the GM and Player both roll 1D6. If the Player's number is greater or equal to that of the GM's, they will resist going into their Rage state. Repeat this every round of action until the temptation or event is removed or resolved. Players may use Bones or Abilities to resist the GM's rolls. Likewise, other characters can help if they are currently engaged in the behavior, or use an Ability, intended to soothe, restrain, or persuade the other character into retreating from a Rage. This mechanic can be enacted for any character who is considered at high risk of going into a Rage state while shifted into Animal or Were form. This is determined purely by the character's player. Therefore, a character is at risk for going into a Rage state under the following circumstances: # A character, as determined by its player, is susceptible to Rage or Hunger while shifted into Animal or Were form. # A character, as determined by its player, is confronted with a trigger to its Hunger, a stressful situation that can result in a Rage, or is under influence of another PC or NPC's Ability/Spell. # A character is already in an Eclipsed state (whether transformed or not) and is being confronted with conditions that could result in going into a Rage. Succumbing to Rage While in a Rage, the PC can take on their Berserker form. If Berserker form is unavailable, their selected Eclipsed form will do. During this period, the GM is controlling the PC with respect to the Berserker's Abilities. As Berserkers are considered non-sentient, driven by their Hunger, they are not considered to be under the control of either the PC's Other Half or default personality unless special conditions are in effect via those established in an RP, use of an Artifact, spellwork or Ability cast by another character. While enraged, the PC may potentially turn against his/her allies and should be treated like any other enemy in-game with respect to the Berserker's enhanced stats (increased strength, resistance to Silver, etc.). Rage possession works the same way as Eclipsing or the Possession Ability (see above) in regards to resist rolls. The PC's Embracing of Rage and/or Eclipsing or "Frenzy" Something that most shapeshifters will experience at least once in their lives is that euphoric, heart-pounding sensation that welcomes them after completing a sudden transformation typically triggered by the large and sudden burst of adrenaline that coincides with a transformation. A Frenzy is virtually identical to a Rage and can last the same amount of time (typically 10-15 minutes after transformation, circumstances not withstanding of course) but the triggers are often different. A Rage can happen due to extreme and sudden onset of fear or anger, and is usually associated with some amount of resistance from the individual, but a Frenzy is often a result of embracing the transformation itself and is most likely to occur on a Full Moon. "Frenzy" was initially, and is still sometimes, referred to as "Full Moon Frenzies". As a result, the individual is likely to, but may not always, Eclipse. In fact, many describe a Frenzy as being in an altered state of consciousness wherein they feel in sync with their Other and are present for the duration until the Other hangs back and allows control of the body to the human, or vice versa, whichever is most natural for the individual. Additional sensations/expressed traits are very similar to a meth rush. In the event that the PC actually DESIRES Rage or Eclipsing - thus entering into a Frenzied state, no rolls are necessary by either the GM or player. The player may maintain control over his/her PC until such a time as they are restored, return, or are returned to their default condition.Category:The Fate System Category:Lore Category:Character Creation